Question's and Letters
by animefannorrie24
Summary: This takes place before Gaiden. One day before school Sakura, is wondering why Sarada hasn't come out of her room yet. Sarada has a lot of questions.


Sarada's question

Letters Answer

It was beautiful morning in Kohana, and at the Uchiha household; Sakura was humming to herself as she was making breakfast, when she looked at the clock on the wall. Hey eyes went wide and she yelled "Sarada, you'll be late for school, and I have breakfast ready." Sakura just stared at the doorway in the kitchen but she saw no one; no little girl with black hair in a yellow dress

"Sarada, you'll be late. Sarada?" Sakura had no response so she, took the breakfast off the stove, turned off the stove and walked to the door that led to a hallway to where her daughter's bedroom was. Sakura knocked on the door "Sarada, you awake. Breakfast is ready, and you're going to be late" Sakura got no response, so without hesitation she opened the door and saw Sarada just sitting on her bed, looking down on the ground.

"Sarada sweetie, why aren't you getting ready? breakfast is ready"

"I'm not going to school today" said Sarada with a pout

"Why?" asked Sakura

"I just don't feel like it"

"Sarada are you feeling sick?" asked Sakura

"No, I just don't want to go"

"Why?"

"Because the kids are going to mean to me"

"What do you mean" asked Sakura, as she went to join Sarada sitting on her bed

"Well, some kids at school are saying mean things about Papa"

"Like what?"

"That he's a traitor, he's someone who can't be trusted"

"Eh, but he helped in the war, he travels from one village to another to help out. He's helper"

"Mama, there are some kids at school who says he's dead and that's why he hasn't come back. Mama, is he dead?"

Sakura's eyes went wide; a lot of the parent's knew about Sasuke but then again there still a lot of villagers who were mad at him so rumors could've been going around. "Mama, is Papa dead?"

Sakura didn't say anything except she hugged Sarada, and then tapped her forehead just like Sasuke did to Sakura, during their travels together.

"Sarada, you're Papa is not dead, he's very much alive; why Uncle Naruto and I get letters from him, granted the letters are about what he's seen. Do you know when you were born, I saw fear in Sasuke's eyes. He was so scared, he was afraid to hold you"

"Papa was scared?" asked Sarada

"Oh yes, but the moment I put you in his arm, his fear went away and he smiled. The time you were learning how to walk, your Papa, held onto your hand so you wouldn't fall over; he smiled again"

"Papa smiled?"

"Yes, he smiled, Sarada, your Papa cares for you so much. So how about today we skip school and we write a letter to your Papa, but tomorrow you have to go to school and ignore those students who are saying means things" Sakura tickled her daughter

"Mama, can you help me write my own letter?"

"Yes, I can. Do you want to write about school and your friends?"

"Yep, I want to tell Papa about how in five years I'm going to be a ninja" Sarada giggled

"Okay mama" Sarada hoped off her bed and ran out of her bedroom to the kitchen, Sakura followed suit and walked to a cabinet that was in the living room; she opened a draw and pulled out a few sheets of a paper and two pens.

Sarada was sitting patiently at the dining room table, with her head on the table and a smile graced her face as soon as Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat down right next to her. "Okay lets write some letters"

"Yay," Sarada said with excitement

"Sarada, after were done, how about you come shopping with me today?"

"Ok Mama. Mama do you think Papa would like a picture?"

"Sarada, I think he would love that" Sarada picked up her pen, began writing and then drawing. Sakura wrote in her letter that everything in the village was fine and that Sarada was growing up before her eyes. Meanwhile Sarada wrote in her letter, that she was doing fine in school, she was enjoying all her classes and drew a picture of her, Sakura and him all holding hands.

"Mama, I have one more question" said Sarada as she drew her picture

"What is it?"

"When will Papa, come home?"

"Sarada he will come home when his mission is over" Sakura tapped her daughters forehead again

"Okay Mama, I'm done with my letter, can you fold it?"

"Sure" Sakura grabbed her daughter's letter and folded it neatly; Sakura followed suit with her own letter

"Okay lets go find the envelopes, then we can go mail them, ok"

"Okay Mama" said Sarada

After fiding the envelopes, Sakura walked to the front door with Sarada, who was full of excitement had trouble putting her shoes on, so Sakura had to help. Sakura then put her shoes on, stood up, grabbed Sarada's hand and opened the front door.

As they walked through the town, Sarada looked all around at buildings, and the Hokage monument. Sarada looked up in awe

"Mama, why are we at the Hokage's office? I thought we were going to mail letters?"

"Well your Papa has his own mail carrying service" said Sakura

"Oh okay"

They walked up to a door and Sakura knocked

"May we come in?"

"Enter" said a voice on the other side

Sakura and Sarada walked in, and Sarada saw the Hokage hard at work; she looked at him, then she smiled

"Well what brings the Uchiha's today?" asked Kakashi

"Well we need some letters delivered, do you think you can?"

"I surely can"

"Sarada, do you remember who this is?"

"Yeah, old man Hokage"

"Well she has her father's personality and honesty"

"I'm also starting to get my Mama's strength"

As soon as Kashi heard that, he looked over at Sakura, said nothing and took the letters, Sakura noticed his hands were shaking. She smiled to herself and the she excused herself and Sarada.

" _Papa I hope you get my letter"_ Sarada thought to herself

"Sarada, how about we go to the sweets shop and get your favorite" Sarada, smiled at her mom and nodded her head

"Mama, what do you think Papa, will do with my letter

It only took the letters a week to reach Sasuke, and he smiled. The letter from his wife made him happy while the letter from his daughter, made him hold both letters his heart. Sasuke then pulled out a paper from his cloak, laid on a nearby rock, then pulled out a pencil. He started writing

" _Dear Sakura, I got your letters and I can answer Sarada's questions, I will always be here to protect you both and even though I'm not home, I hope my love will reach you and Sarada. When my mission ends I will come home, I will have Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with you; I will see you off to work and Sarada on her mission's when she becomes a ninja. I will teach her the Uchiha ninjitsu. I will help her learn more about her family, her Uncle Itachi.I want you tell Sarada, that her dream to be Hokage makes me so happy. When I'm done with my mission, I will be home with my family._

 _Love Sasuke_

Sasuke, took his daughter's letter and looked at the drawing at the bottom; Sasuke felt a tear run down his cheek.

The End


End file.
